


The Playdate

by what_about_the_fish



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Frottage, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: Hannibal invites a new friend to have a playdate with Will.It doesn't go to planAnd then it does.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Spencer Reid
Comments: 19
Kudos: 76





	The Playdate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/gifts).



> I place the blame wholly and squarely on Whiskey's shoulders.  
> I had no say in the making of this fic whatsoever!

There was a little girl,

Who had a little curl,

Right in the middle of her forehead.

When she was good,

She was very good indeed,

But when she was bad she was horrid.

The same could be said for little boys too. Hannibal knew his baby boy was on the edge of a meltdown, and his plans did not have time for a tantrum in them. In fact Hannibal had planned a playdate for his little one. Funnily enough with someone - a couple of someones - from Will’s work.

With a meltdown so close, and Hannibal having no idea how his little one would react when introduced to his new friend he knew some drastic action was needed. 

“Come here, little one.” Hannibal cooed over to Will who was rolling around, running trucks up and down the sofa armrests. 

Will scowled over his shoulder, “Nooooo,” he whined.

Hannibal wasn’t sure exactly what the reason for Will’s foul mood was but it wasn’t going to fly any longer. “Over here. Now, William.” 

The use of his full name snapped his attention, his eyebrows knitted, tiny tongue slipping between his lips in concentration. 

“Don’t wanna,” Will cried, and stamped his foot.

The change in Will was immediate, only a flash of disappointment had to leak into Hannibal’s gaze and Will was crying in earnest and hiccuping apologies as he walked over to Hannibal and practically tossed himself over Hannibal’s lap.

He chuckled at his little one, so stubborn but so quick to do as he’s told when he knew he’d pushed too hard. And now with his pert little ass in the air and thumb stuck in his mouth he knew he'd pushed Daddy too far and punishment for that was most definitely a spanking.

Hannibal ran his hand up and down Will’s back as he continued to snuffle and hiccup. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, little one, but Daddy has a surprise for you and you are in no fit state to enjoy it.” Hannibal’s voice was soothing, low and steady.

“But, but, but I didn’t know there was a surprise, Daddy.” Will whined. “Woulda been good if I’d knewn.” 

Hannibal chuckled again. “It wouldn’t have been a surprise then would it, Baby?” 

Will shook his head again, wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s legs and accepting his spanking. Hannibal didn’t make his baby wait any longer, and warmed his ass up with several quick sharp spanks to each cheek. When Will started to wiggle, his little cock starting to harden and rub against Hannibal’s leg, Hannibal lifted Will’s hips higher so he had to balance on his hands and toes and denying him any friction.

“Sshh, Baby,” Hannibal soothed when Will began to fuss, “It’s a punishment remember.” And he went back to spanking his little ones bottom in earnest. 

Hannibal leant back as he lowered Will down to rest his full weight into his lap. The little one's cock had gone soft and he was now snuffling into Hannibal’s leg. “Good boy, baby. Look, all done now, all is forgiven.” Hannibal urged Will up and shifted him until Will was straddling his lap and gripping tight to his shirt. 

“Come on, baby, let’s get you ready for your surprise.” Will looked up then, colour filled his cheeks wonderfully, his nose red too, but his eyes seemed brighter, more relaxed. 

Will scrambled off Hannibal’s lap and ran to his hamper in the living room. He pulled out a packet of baby wipes and brought them back to Hannibal. 

“Wash the sads away please, daddy” Will asked as he placed the baby wipes in his lap. 

Hannibal smiled and pulled a wipe out, wiping over Will’s face, being sure to catch all his tears and scrunch up over his nose, “Blow,” Hannibal instructed and Will’s face scrunched up, as he blew out through his nose. 

“All better,” Hannibal said with a kiss to Will’s nose. He was just straightening out Will’s clothes when the doorbell rang.

“My surprise?” Will asked, making a run for the door.

Hannibal joged behind him, “Wait for Daddy, Will.” He called out, stopping his little one from pulling the door open. 

Will skid to a stop, clasping his hands behind his back and looking up at Hannibal like he hung the moon. 

Hannibal opened the door and invited two men in. Will began to panic, fear shining bright in his eyes as he slipped behind Hannibal and hid his face in his jumper.

“I’m not big,” Will whispered into Hannibal’s neck, still not moving from his hiding place. 

The two men, both of which Will knew in his adult life, but now with the edges fuzzy and his anxiety peaking he couldn’t quite place how he knew them, moved into the entryway. The larger, more intimidating looking man, helped the other guy out of his jacket. Will thought perhaps Hannibal was talking but he couldn’t focus on anything as his panic rose. 

Hannibal turned to unclasp Will from his death grip and pulled him round in front of him. “Will, this is Daddy Morgan. He thought you and his little one, Spence might enjoy a playdate.” 

Will looked from the guests to Hannibal and back again, “He’s little like me?” Will whispered, the set of his shoulders relaxing as he took in what Daddy was saying. 

Hannibal nodded, “Why don’t you show Spence your toys,” Hannibal prompted. 

Daddy Morgan leant down to whisper something in Spence’s ear then he looked at Will and held his hand out. Will looked suspiciously at the outstretched hand then back to Hannibal. With a little push both littles were holding hands and Will was leading them - albeit slowly - to the living room.

Hannibal smiled fondly after them, then patted Morgan on the back, “Glass of wine?” He offered.

Morgan’s face relaxed, “Yeah sounds good,” 

Hannibal guided them to the kitchen and selected a red he had already opened and aired. 

A blood curdling scream interrupted the pair and they both ran to the living room. 

Will was red faced and angry, standing over Spence with a toy truck in one hand and the other balled in a fist. Spence was holding back tears, which upon seeing his Daddy began to pour out and he choked on his sobs.

“Will, what is going on here?” Hannibal asked, voice deep and clipped with anger.

“He ruined everything, Daddy! S’not my fault Spence is stupid.” Will said, his scowl not leaving his face.

“We do not talk about guests like that, Will.” Hannibal reprimanded, taking Will’s ear between finger and thumb and twisting.

“Owwey, Daddy, noooo,” Will cried, clinging to the hand Hannibal had on Will’s ear.

“I’m sorry, Morgan, Will has been very rude. Is Spence ok?” Hannibal spoke over Will ignoring his cries.

“Nothing a kiss won’t fix, isn’t that right, baby.” Morgan said, then leant in to kiss his little one's nose, Spence presented his arm for another kiss where an ugly bruise was forming.

Hannibal saw the bruise and turned his attention back to Will. “How did Spence get that bruise, Will?”

Will wriggled under Hannibal’s intense gaze, “S’only a pinch, he wouldn’t give me my favourite truck back.” Will mumbled.

Hannibal twisted Will’s ear harder, “We do not hurt our guests, Will. Say sorry immediately.” 

“No.” Will replied.

“William,” 

Will’s eyes shot up and he knew, again, he’d gone too far, he scruffed his toe on the carpet and muttered “Sorry, Spence.” into his chin.

“I think you can do better than that don’t you, Will?” Hannibal prompted.

He could tell Will was struggling with this, but he’d been beyond rude and he had to apologise. 

“Sorry I pinched you and made you cry, Spence. Can we still be friends?” Will said, this time with his chin up although his bottom lip shuddered with the need to cry.

“S’ok,” Spence mumbled from his Daddy’s sweater.

Daddy Morgan smiled to Will, “No harm done, Will, he forgives you.” 

Will’s smile was wide and grateful, and just as he tried to gather up his truck again to give to Spence, Hannibal grabbed him up around the waist. “Daddy, nooooo, I said i was sorry!” Will cried out.

“I know you did, but you were very rude and you know Daddy doesn’t abide rudeness, don’t you?” Hannibal replied as he walked Will over to the corner of the room. “I think ten minutes will do, pants down, Will.” 

Will shook, “But, Daddy, they will see.” 

“Yes they will, and I hope this will make you think twice about not sharing your toys next time.” Hannibal was firm, “Pants down, Will, yes underwear too. Good boy. Now stay there and think about what you did.” 

Hannibal took a seat in the arm chair that faced Will, and indicated to Morgan to take the other one in the room. “Spence, see that hamper over there, that’s where Will keeps all his toys, why don’t you pick something out to play with.” 

Hannibal heard the sobs start to get louder after that, but ignored them in favour of talking with Morgan. “I really am terribly sorry about Will,”

“It’s nothing, Hannibal, really. Can you believe these two. Too smart for their own good, and now all they can do is sqwabble, when really they are very alike.” Morgan laughed, taking a sip of his wine.

“Will’s been in a mood all day, I will have to talk to him later, I suspect work is getting out of hand again,” Hannibal replied.

“Spence won’t settle when work is intense. I find a good spanking will bring him down.” Morgan offered.

“He’s already had one today,” Hannibal mused a moment, then as the plan hatched he said, “perhaps when they are playing again we can create another way for our boys to get along.” 

Morgan saw the glint in Hannibal’s eye, “Cheers to that.”

Hannibal went to collect Will once the ten minutes were up. He was a beautiful sight, face a mess of tears and snot, with his pants around his ankles he almost fell over trying to grab at Hannibal and hug him tight. 

Hannibal picked him up and took him back to the sofa for a cuddle, his boy always needed soothing when left in his own head for too long. Hannibal let his baby cling to him, wiping his messy face into the sleeve of his sweater. While Will was coming down, Hannibal slipped Will’s pants and socks off his legs, leaving him deliciously bare from the waist down.

Will came back and started to squirm in Hannibal’s lap. “You ready to play nice now, baby?” Hannibal asked.

Will nodded and padded over to Spence, seemingly unaware he was now bare, only his favourite green Hulk shirt covering him to his naval. 

Spence was playing with one of Hannibal’s old stethoscopes holding it up to a teddy bear and giggling.

“You can’t hear them,” Will said, “Daddy says s’cus they have secret hearts.” Will reached out to take Spence’s hand which made him flinch, “Here,” Will soothed, “put it here.” He motioned to his chest.

It was too low to hear Will’s heartbeat but from the giggles it was alicting from Spence, he could probably hear some gurgling digestion.

“Spence, baby boy, it’s easier to hear under his shirt, how about you help Will out of that.” Daddy Morgan suggested with a smile. 

Spence, still shy, but urged on by his Daddy, crawled into Will’s space, stethoscope around his neck, he practically landed in Will’s lap. The two boys were sitting face to face, Spence’s legs draped over Will’s thighs.

“Up Up Upsidaisy,” Spence said as he pulled Will’s shirt over his head then sat back and took in his patient. Spence had a very serious look on his face. “Daddy, how do I hear his heart?” He called over his shoulder to Morgan.

Daddy Morgan came over behind Spence and took his hand, already holding the stethoscope and placed it right over Will’s nipple, “Like this, baby boy,” He moved the scope in Spence’s hand round in small circles “Just like that.” 

Hannibal nodded at Morgan when he took his seat again. 

“How does that feel, Will?” Hannibal asked, his boy was flushed right down to his chest. 

“S’cold, Daddy, feels cold and,” He bit his lip, looking to Hannibal who nodded encouragement, “Feels funny in my special place.” He hid his head in his hands then.

Spence dropped the stethoscope aside and lent into Will’s space. “Don’t hide, Will. Daddy says special feelings are natural. An, and and Daddy says nothing to be ‘shamed bout.” He gently pried Will’s hands from his face.

Will’s eyes were huge when he looked back at Spence. Lip sucked firmly between his teeth, Will placed his hands on Spence’s legs. 

“Want me to kiss it better?” Spence asked

Will nodded, eyes hooded and Hannibal knew he had fallen into the safe space where the line between ageplay and sex blurred.

Spence leaned in and kissed over Will’s nipple, and Will let out a breath he’d been holding. Will pointed at his other nipple, “And here,” He croaked.

Spence obliged then giggled when Will’s bare cocklet made a twitch. “Your wee wee said hello!” Spence waved at it and then Will was giggling too. “And here,” Will pointed to his lips. Spence grinned and gave a chaste kiss to Will’s lips.

Will’s hands slid further down Spence’s thighs, slipping under the edge of the little shorts he was wearing, just getting lost in the sensation under his fingertips. “Let’s play Mummies and Daddies,” Will suggested, “I’ll be Mummy,” He added, pushing his pecs together to give himself a bust. 

Spence collapsed in giggles at the sight, squirming out of Will’s lap and pulling his top off. “I want to be Mummy,” He said while trying to copy Will.

Will didn’t stop though and Spence jumped over to him pushing him back into the carpet. “Noooo, I want to be Mummy!” He squealed.

Will just grinned and grabbed Spence’s face pulling him down for a kiss, it was messy and Spence fell into it, bringing his knee up as he lost his balance.

“Owwww” Will yelped, trying to shuffle out from under Spence. His hand went straight down to his cocklet. Tears were forming in his eyes, “Owwey,” He sniffed.

Spence looked scared, looking over to Daddy Morgan for guidance. “I think you hurt Will’s wee wee, baby boy. Why don’t you kiss it better for him.” Daddy Morgan urged.

Will was still holding his cocklet in his hand, but let Spence pull his hand away and lean in to lay a kiss to his cock head.

“Better?” Spence asked, looking up at Will. Will shook his head, and Spence leaned back in to add kitten licks to his kisses. 

Will shuddered as the pain subsided and gave way to better, more special feelings. His little cock filling fast. Spence continued to lick and kiss all over Will’s cocklet, sliding a hand to play with his balls too. He was wiggling his bottom a lot and clenching his thighs tight as he did this.

“Baby boy, maybe you should take your shorts off, show Will how happy he’s making you.” Daddy Morgan suggested.

Spence nodded into Will’s crotch, moving away to undo his top button then shimmying his hips to work his shorts off. His own cocklet was standing proud and Spence shook his hips side to side “My wee wee says hi too, Will!” 

Will blushed and grinned waving shyly back. 

“I think it’s time for cuddles and kisses, then a nap. What do you say, boys?” Hannibal said, spreading a soft blanket out on the floor for them. 

Hannibal could see Will about to protest but was stopped when Spence grabbed him, toppling him over and on top of Spence who latched his arms and legs around him like an octopus.

Will squealed then kissed Spence on the nose. Soon arms and legs were tangling and moving, seeking warmth and sensation as they both greedily gave and took kisses. Cute little nips, wet tongues and banging teeth, they were truly unexperienced little ones feeling out what made them feel good.

Will was the first to thrust up against Spence and when Spence threw his head back and moaned, Will did it again, “S’good, don’t stop, Will.” Spence moaned into Will’s neck. 

Will back glistened with sweat as he was swept away in a haze of sensation, the two boys rutted against each other pulling the most delicious noises from one another. Their hips began to stutter and Will let out a soft “Oh,” as Spence came over his belly. Will lifted himself up a little, his hips still rutting and he watched as his cocklet push through the mess Spence had made.

“Oh,” Will sighed again and came, collapsing into Spence’s open arms. 

The two clung to each other tight, rocking gently and nestling their heads into neck and shoulders. Their movements slowed and their breathing began to deepen and even out.

Hannibal gathered up another blanket and draped it over them both. 

He raised a glass to Morgan, “To many more playdates,” He whispered. 

“To many more.” Morgan replied with a grin and a glint in his eye. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you want to see another playdate later!


End file.
